Hearts Connected
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: Rikka feels like no one cares about her or notices her, until one day, she talks to Ira and finds out she's not alone. RikkaxIra One-shot! Sequel in progress.


_Hearts Connected_

* * *

_Rikka and Ira are two very different people, one of them saves the world, the other tries to destroy it. But, one day, their hearts are connected and the destruction stops._

* * *

Rikka sighed, the only good thing that happened the entire week was going on a day trip with her friends Mana, Makoto and Alice.

_Why has this whole week been so horrible? Why am I not as happy as before? I want someone to tell me why. _The young blue-haired girl thought.

Ira was hiding behind a tree, spying on Rikka. _Hehehe, if she's upset, she's weak! _He thought.

Rikka looked at the sky and sighed one more time. "My hearts feel's like it's saying, "There's an empty spot here where someone should be"." She said.

_What does she mean by "Someone should be"? _Ira thought.

Rikka looked at the flowers she walked past. _All of them look so happy, and I'm so sad. _She thought.

_Maybe I should try and cheer her up, it's not very fun to battle with her when she's sad. _Ira thought, flying closer to Rikka.

Rikka felt someone tap her and turned around. "Ira, what are you doing here? I'm not in the mood to fight you." She asked.

"I'm here to cheer you up." Ira replied.

Rikka's cheeks became light pink. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"'Cause fighting you isn't as fun when you're sad." Ira replied.

"How are you even going to cheer me up?" Rika asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Ira took Rikka to a park filled with beautiful blue flowers.

"Ira, this place is beautiful. I never thought a person like you would take me here." Rikka said, looking at all of the flowers.

"You're welcome, I guess. Now, tell me, why are you sad?" Ira asked.

"I... I feel really lonely all the time, I feel like no one cares about me or notices me." Rika replied, looking at her feet.

"You're not alone, people do care about you! Cure Heart, Cure Sword and Cure Rosetta do!" Ira said.

"But they are the only people that care about me, aren't they?" Rikka asked, looking at Ira.

"Raquel, Lance and Sharuru do, as well!" Ira replied.

"Ira... I have a question for you, do you care about me?" Rikka asked.

Ira's cheeks became light pink. "Uh... Um... I... Uh... I can't answer that!" He said.

"Why not?" Rikka asked. "Is it because you like me and don't want to tell me that you like me?"

Ira blushed even more. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled.

Rikka laughed. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" She asked.

Ira remembered when she called him cute before. "Don't call me cute!" He yelled.

"Cutie, Cutie, Cutie, Cutie!" Rikka teased.

"Stop calling me cute!" Ira yelled. Then he hit Rikka with a ball of darkness.

"Aaaaaah!" Rikka screamed as she hit the ground with a large _THUD! _

Ira looked at her then walked away.

"I-Ira," Rikka said quietly, trying to get up. "Ira, come back!" Then she fainted.

Ira turned around and looked at Rikka in shock. _What have I done? _He thought.

Quickly, he walked over to Rikka and carried her bridal style all the way to her house.

* * *

Ira put Rikka on her bed and went to the kitchen.

_Let's hope cooking is easy. _He thought.

Ira found a cook book and started making pancakes.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

Rikka woke up. "Huh? Where am I? All I remember was saying someone's name then fainting." She said.

Ira walked upstairs holding a plate. "You're awake." He said, placing the plate on Rikka's beside table.

"T-Thank you for the food, Ira." Rikka said, smiling weakly.

Ira blushed a little bit. "Y-You're welcome, R-Rikka." He said, smiling back.

Rikka ate the food Ira made. "This is good, Ira! I never knew you were this good at cooking." She said.

"You really think I'm that good?" Ira asked.

"You can be good at anything if you put your heart into it." Rikka said, putting the plate on her beside table. "I'm finished now, I'll take the plate downstairs later."

"Really? So, if I do that I can defeat you and the other Cures?" Ira asked.

"No," Rikka replied.

"Rikka, earlier you asked me if I care about you... Well, my answer is... Never mind, that's not important now." Ira said.

"Why isn't it?" Rikka asked.

"It just isn't." Ira replied.

"Ira, can we go to the beach?" Rikka asked.

"Sure, if that's where you want to go." Ira replied, smiling.

"OK, let's go!" Rikka said.

Then they went to the beach

* * *

"Wow, the ocean's so pretty!" Rikka said, smiling.

"Why did you want to come here?" Ira asked.

"I just wanted to look at the ocean." Rikka replied.

"Well, the ocean is pretty, so I can't blame you for wanting to come here." Ira said, staring at the ocean.

Rikka nodded. "I also want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ira asked.

"I, uh, I think this is a better way of saying it." Rikka replied. Then she kissed Ira.

They stopped kissing after a few minutes to breathe.

Ira's face was bright red. "W-Why did you d-do that?!" He yelled.

Rikka looked upset. "So you don't like me?" She asked.

"I've liked you ever since we first met! I just thought it would be weird if we were together." Ira said.

"R-Really? You've liked me since we first met?" Rikka asked.

Ira nodded.

"Well, I like you too!" Rikka said, pulling Ira into a hug.

_BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!_

_Why is my heart beating this fast? What's this feeling? Is it love? _Ira thought.

"This feeling's love, Ira." Rikka said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ira asked.

"When our hearts are connected I know what you're thinking." Rikka replied.

Ira's heart purified.

"Thank you, Rikka." Ira said, smiling.

"For what?" Rikka asked.

"Thank you for making me realise that I am loved." Ira replied.

"You're welcome, Ira. I love you." Rikka said, smiling and blushing.

"I love you too." Ira said, blushing as well.

Then they kissed.

* * *

_These hearts connected and now they shine in the sky, always together, never alone..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Am I good at writing romance stories or what?! I think I stink at writing romance stories because there isn't a lot of romance in them, but this one, this one actually has lots of romance.**

**I started this writing this story when I watched episode 26, then I got a writers block for it, then I started writing it again! Also, I'm a huge RikkaxIra shipper!**

**Well, that's all folks! Thanks for reading! Until the next story, adieu!**


End file.
